O Sorriso Secreto
by Flora Fairfield
Summary: “...e meu coração acelerou conforme a grande fraqueza da minha família foi revelada diante dos meus olhos. Minha respiração ficou presa no peito por alguns instantes e, durante longos momentos, a única frase que escapou dos meus lábios foi: ‘Meu Deus!’”


**Título da Fic:** O Sorriso Secreto

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** Drama

**Classificação:** G

**Sinopse:** "...e meu coração acelerou conforme a grande fraqueza da minha família foi revelada diante dos meus olhos. Minha respiração ficou presa no peito por alguns instantes e, durante longos momentos, a única frase que escapou dos meus lábios foi: 'Meu Deus!'"

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção (e com certeza absoluta não vou) de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic.

**Nota: **Gente, eu sei que faz séculos que eu não escrevo nada, mas ano passado eu me formei na faculdade e agora estou cursando o mestrado, então estou REALMENTE sem tempo para me dedicar às fanfics...

De qualquer forma, consegui escrever esta pequenininha para aproveitar e fazer propaganda do evento que ocorrerá no Rio de Janeiro, dia 09/07/2005: A TERCEIRA EDIÇÃO DO POTTERRIO! Eu estarei lá, claro, e prometo que, quem for, vai se divertir horrores! Nós organizamos o evento deste ano com ainda mais cuidado e mais carinho, para fazer dele a melhor das três edições! Quem quiser mais informações, é só entrar no site:

www . potterrio . com (Vocês vão adorar a seção de vídeos!)

E não deixem de ler no site também sobre o evento de lançamento do livro 6, que nós organizamos em conjunto com a Livraria da Travessa, em Ipanema. Ele começará na noite de sexta (15/07), com várias atividades (inclusive um concurso de fantasias que vai dar como prêmio 3 exemplares do HBP para os vencedores!). Além disso, serão distribuídas senhas para a compra do livro, que será vendido a partir da meia-noite! Não deixem de conferir:o))

* * *

"If all else perished, and _he_ remained, _I_ should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he was annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."(Catherine Earnshaw, em "Wuthering Heights", de Emily Brontë, pág. 81)

'I wanted you to know that I had not forgotten.' (...)

'Forgotten what?' she asked sourly.

'That we were lovers,' Saban said, 'and that I knew happiness with you. And since that time to this there has not been one day in which I have not thought of you.'"(Saban e Derrewyn, em "Stonehenge", de Bernard Cornwell, págs. 308-309)

"E no fim da vida, o que isso importa? Envelhecemos e os jovens nos olham e não conseguem ver que um dia fizemos um reino ressoar de tanto amor"(Derfel para Igraine, em "O Rei do Inverno", do Bernard Cornwell, pág. 465).

* * *

A casa está vazia agora. É estranho andar pelos seus longos corredores e ouvir meus próprios passos ecoando nas paredes nuas, no assoalhado marcado pelos móveis tão antigos, na lareira finalmente apagada, após tanto tempo. Por mais que eu não gostasse do lugar, por mais opressora que fosse a sua atmosfera ou por maior que fosse a melancolia que ele trazia ao meu coração, esta ainda é a casa dos meus antepassados. Mesmo através de séculos, suas vozes podem ser ouvidas pelos cantos, roucas e cansadas, clamando pelo sangue que não será derramado, pelo poder que está perdido para sempre. "Nunca haverá paz para nossos mortos", meu avô costumava dizer, "e a culpa é toda minha". Ele, contudo, nunca me explicou qual havia sido o seu grande pecado.

Na juventude, eu estava convencido que a minha pouca idade era a razão do seu silêncio. Depois que cresci, entretanto, meu avô continuou se recusando a me contar a verdade e, desde então, eu soube que era algo muito sério — um crime, um erro, uma grande injustiça — algo capaz de manchar o nome da nossa família para sempre. Mesmo uma semana atrás, quando cruzei, com o coração acelerado, os portões de ferro que guardam esta casa, para encontrá-lo deitado em seu leito de morte, a chave do meu passado ainda me foi negada. Parte de mim se alegrou com isso. Depois de tanto tempo, eu não consigo deixar de temer que as respostas que quero tragam mais infortúnios e preocupações do que paz e segurança. É preciso, contudo, enfrentar este medo. Não posso mais olhar sequer um dia nos olhos dos meus próprios filhos sem conhecer os pecados que nos geraram.

Meu avô era um homem notável. Eu só o conheci quando completei onze anos e sua presença me cativou desde o primeiro instante. Meu pai havia dito tão pouco sobre ele! Não creio que os dois tenham feito realmente as pazes em nenhum momento. Eles se suportavam, quando necessário, pelo nome da família e por mim — mas não havia muito entendimento ali. Ou ainda, talvez, houvesse entendimento demais, como eu vim a descobrir mais tarde.

Mas isso não importa agora. De uma forma ou de outra, eles nunca foram amigos; meu pai sempre culpou meu avô pela morte da sua mãe e meu avô... bem, ele sempre concordou que a culpa era sua, toda sua, e da fraqueza presente em seu sangue que fora transmitida para as gerações seguintes. A fraqueza que ele guardava solenemente atrás de uma pesada cortina de veludo vermelho no seu quarto, diante da sua cama. "Longe dos olhos, mas nunca realmente distante na memória".

Sua saúde sempre foi de ferro, e, por isso mesmo, eu fui pego de surpresa quando recebi uma carta sete dias atrás, requisitando a minha presença na mansão — que sempre considerei muito mais um mausoléu do que uma casa propriamente dita. Um mausoléu para todas as esperanças perdidas. Logo que cheguei, contudo, o mordomo, que provavelmente é tão velho quanto o nosso sobrenome, me deu a notícia sem rodeios: meu avô estava à beira da morte. Mais um passo, e ele encararia de frente o precipício.

O encontrei em seus aposentos, deitado sobre a cama e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, com os cabelos brancos; seus olhos cinzentos estavam mais azuis do que nunca. Não pude deixar de pensar que ele parecia ter no rosto uma expressão de profundo alívio, quase satisfação.

"Meu avô", falei suavemente, sentando-me ao seu lado e estendendo minha mão para tocá-lo. Não creio que ele tivesse percebido minha presença ainda e aproveitei para tentar organizar meus sentimentos. Era difícil descrever o que eu sentia em relação àquele velho bruxo: admiração, certamente; intriga, com certeza; mas amor? Como amar alguém que nunca te deixou se aproximar o suficiente para chegar a conhecê-lo?

"Sinto que tenha chegado a minha hora, querido", sua voz soou fraca, pouco acima de um sussurro.

"Não diga isso", interrompi por mero reflexo. Era inegável que a morte estava escrita em cada ruga do seu rosto.

"É verdade. Eu esperei tanto por esse momento!... E, ainda assim, receio que não tenha me preparado adequadamente"

"Do que o senhor está falando?", perguntei intrigado.

"Das minhas últimas vontades"

"Foi por isso que eu fui chamado?", não pude deixar de me sentir desapontado. Certamente, seu testamento já havia sido preparado há anos.

"Sim", ele respondeu, "é claro que você vai encontrar todos os documentos com os meus procuradores. Você é meu único herdeiro mencionado e tem direito a tudo, mas eu pensei... bem, pensei que fosse ter coragem suficiente para cuidar de alguns últimos assuntos sozinho. Agora é tarde demais... Preciso da sua ajuda"

"O que você quiser, meu avô."

"Eu quero que você queime esta casa"

"O quê!"

"Você nunca gostou dela. Não deverá ser nenhum sacrifício"

"Não é questão de gostar! Esta é a casa dos nossos antepassados! É o orgulho da nossa família! Como eu poderia simplesmente ignorar séculos de história e tradição! Gerações e gerações de Malfoys nasceram e morreram entre estas paredes!"

"Sim, e está na hora destas gerações passadas pararem de assombrar nosso futuro"

"Mas, meu avô,..."

"Não, não me interrompa. Não há muito tempo e eu preciso que você faça outra coisa", ele parou e segurou minha mão com força, tentando imprimir em mim a seriedade das suas próximas palavras, "não me importa o que você vai fazer com o resto dos objetos da casa, os móveis, as pinturas, as tapeçarias, os livros, tanto faz. Mas este quarto, o _meu _quarto, deve queimar com tudo o que está dentro. Você está entendendo?", seus olhos profundos pareciam tentar ler minha alma e comandá-la. Por um instante, pareci ficar hipnotizado por sua extrema clareza, mas, em seguida, a dimensão do seu pedido finalmente me atingiu e não pude deixar de desviar instintivamente minha atenção para a parede diante da cama, fitando a pesada cortina que tanto me intrigara. Percebendo para onde ia meu olhar, entretanto, meu avô se esforçou para erguer as costas e chamar minha atenção, "Não!", ele exclamou, "Você não deve olhar através daquela cortina! Nunca! Todas as minhas fraquezas, os meus pecados precisam morrer comigo, você compreende?"

"Não, claro que não", respondi, "Eu nunca fui capaz de compreender"

"Eu sei", ele deixou-se cair novamente na cama, cansado, "e é exatamente por isso que eu deveria ter tido coragem para destruir tudo eu mesmo quando tive chance. Quantas vezes não sentei diante do fogo com as cartas na mão, pronto para..."

"Cartas! Há cartas atrás da cortina?"

"Não... não são cartas"

"Então o que é?"

"A minha fraqueza. A fraqueza que me levou à loucura. Que levou seu pai à loucura"

"O meu pai sabe o que é!", perguntei perplexo.

"Sim. Ele cometeu o erro de levantar a cortina uma vez... Tinha apenas dezesseis anos, sua mãe acabara de morrer e ele não foi capaz de entender. Isso o levou à loucura"

"Foi esse o motivo da briga?"

"Sim e não. Na realidade, não faz diferença. Eu nunca o amei", meu avô falou, os olhos fitando o teto como se ele estivesse falando consigo mesmo.

"O senhor nunca amou seu próprio filho?"

"Não. Isso te surpreende, querido?", ele sorriu, "Eu amei três pessoas na minha vida inteira: meu pai, quando eu era jovem, você, quando eu já era velho, e _ela_... em todos os momentos"

"Ela?", perguntei sem entender, "Minha avó?", mas ele apenas sorriu em resposta.

"Como eu poderia amar o seu pai quando ele era a síntese da minha ruína? Ele foi a minha ruína"

"E eu não?"

"Você... você foi um filho do amor"

"Nunca pensei que o senhor aprovasse o casamento dos meus pais"

"E por que eu deveria não aprovar se foi exatamente a fraqueza do meu sangue que o seu pai herdou?"

"E que fraqueza é essa?"

"O amor... É tão estranho ouvir essa palavra saindo da minha própria boca depois de tanto tempo!...", seus olhos se voltaram para o teto novamente, perdidos em um passado que eu não vivi.

"Meu avô..."

"Saia agora, querido, saia. Eu quero ficar sozinho com ela uma vez mais antes de morrer..."

"_Ela_ quem?"

"Não importa... Apenas saia, deixe-me só..." foram as últimas palavras que eu ouvi dos seus lábios. Como um bom menino, eu obedeci, o mordomo entrou no quarto e duas horas depois meu avô estava morto.

O enterro será hoje. Já houve a vigília, o corpo foi velado e embalsamado, o mausoléu foi preparado. A casa está vazia e deserta, exceto por um único cômodo. Minhas pernas me levaram deliberadamente até ele: até os seus aposentos. A cama ainda estava lá, feita com os lençóis de seda. As roupas ainda enchiam os armários, os papéis transbordavam nas gavetas da escrivaninha. Na parede, a pesada cortina vermelha caía do teto ao chão, imóvel e firme. Na minha adolescência, eu acreditava que ela escondia uma passagem secreta. Agora, finalmente, eu iria descobrir a verdade.

Estendi ambos os braços até a corda dourada que a suspendia e hesitei por um instante, lembrando-me dos últimos desejos do meu avô. Estava prestes a desistir, a dar meia-volta e esquecer a história toda, entretanto, quando ouvi num sobressalto aquela voz atrás de mim.

"Sr. Malfoy, o senhor não pode..."

"Mas é claro que posso!", respondi imediatamente, como um reflexo bem treinado. Afinal de contas, quem era o mordomo para querer ditar o que eu podia ou não fazer dentro do que era, por direito, a minha própria casa!

"O seu avô..."

"O meu avô está morto", respondi secamente e ele finalmente pareceu entender que eu estava determinado.

"Muito bem", o velho respondeu, "Mas permita-me, então", e ele também estendeu os braços para a corda, "Fiz isso para o seu avô muitas vezes"

Dei alguns passos para trás, respirei fundo uma última vez e, em seguida, ordenei: "Puxe". Ele fez como eu disse, vagarosamente, e meu coração acelerou conforme a grande fraqueza da minha família foi revelada diante dos meus olhos. Minha respiração ficou presa no peito por alguns instantes e, durante longos momentos, a única frase que escapou dos meus lábios foi: "Meu Deus!".

Eu estava diante de um quadro. A sua moldura parecia ser de madeira maciça, folheada a ouro, grande, escura e pesada. Havia sido cuidadosamente entalhada com motivos florais e, embaixo da pintura, estava gravado o ano de 2005 em algarismos romanos. Aquele quadro havia sido pintado há setenta anos atrás!

Levantando meus olhos para a imagem, entretanto, eu poderia jurar que ele fora terminado ontem. Estava em perfeitas condições de preservação e as cores pareciam fazer com que a mulher imóvel no retrato ganhasse vida. Ela era jovem, vinte e poucos anos talvez, e estava usando um vestido azul sem alças que poderia muito bem ter sido feito usando o céu estrelado como modelo. Recostava-se em um divã, com as mãos repousando cuidadosamente sobre as pernas cobertas pelo tecido e seu cabelo vermelho parecia inundar todo o quadro. Ele caía em ondas sobre seus ombros, serpenteando até seus seios, tentadores e vivos, mais hipnotizantes que as vozes de cem sereias. Pior ainda, contudo, era o sorriso leve que parecia tocar suavemente os seus lábios. Era um sorriso delicado e puro, que fazia com que seus olhos brilhassem de felicidade e meu peito se enchesse involuntariamente de alegria e tristeza. Então o amor era realmente a fraqueza do nosso sangue, o grande pecado do meu avô.

"Quem é ela?", perguntei, ainda encantado, sem conseguir desgrudar meus olhos daquela imagem.

"Seu nome é Ginevra Weasley", o mordomo respondeu, me assustando. Quase havia esquecido que ele estava ali comigo.

"A pintora famosa!"

"Sim, exatamente"

"E meu avô a conhecia?", não pude conter minha surpresa.

"Este auto-retrato foi um presente de despedida, creio eu", o velho acrescentou.

"Meu Deus!", exclamei sem conseguir pensar em palavras que fossem mais apropriadas à situação.

"Nós precisamos ir agora, Sr. Malfoy."

"Não, não podemos! Não posso simplesmente deixar este quadro aqui!"

"Mas o seu avô..."

"Eu sei o que ele queria, mas eu não posso! Vou escrever a ela... Talvez a pintora o queira de volta agora que meu avô está morto..."

"Receio que isso não será possível, senhor"

"E por que não!"

"Porque a Srta. Weasley morreu três noites antes dele"

"Três noites!... Mas foi exatamente quando o meu avô ficou doente!"

"Sim", o velho concordou, fitando-me com seriedade, "ele adoeceu no instante que recebeu a carta com a notícia"

"Ele... ele se matou!", foi a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça, "Esqueça", acrescentei logo, contudo, "Eu não quero saber." E não queria mesmo.

"O senhor vai levar a pintura, então?"

"Não", respondi. Não me parecia certo.

"Então vai deixá-la, como seu avô pediu?"

"Nunca!", exclamei. Como eu poderia ser o responsável pela destruição de tanta beleza! Por fim, lembrando-me do desejo de meu avô que seus pecados pudessem morrer com ele, tomei minha decisão. "Mande que a tela seja retirada da moldura", falei, "Removam-na com o máximo de cuidado, enrolem-na e embalem-na. Eu a levarei comigo para o funeral e ela deverá ser enterrada junto com seu corpo", continuei, "para que os dois possam permanecer juntos por toda a eternidade", completei e saí.

Caminhei de volta pelos corredores vazios, onde os mortos ainda sussurravam, insatisfeitos. Passei pelas portas de madeira e pelos grandes portões de ferro que logo deixariam de existir, em um silêncio reverente. Do lado de fora, entretanto, embaixo do sol brilhante, me lembrei da expressão de profundo alívio que meu avô tinha no rosto antes de morrer e me dei conta da inutilidade do meu ato: não era preciso que eu enterrasse o quadro com ele para que os dois permanecessem juntos agora. Isso provavelmente havia sido decidido antes que eu nascesse. Não fazia mais diferença. Meu avô estava em paz e sua fraqueza alimentaria nossas almas por gerações e gerações.

Talvez fosse hora de construir uma nova casa.


End file.
